Winter's Heart/Chapter 22
Summary : Rand is in Far Madding, intent on killing his enemies. He has caught sight of Manel Rochaid and is following him. Rand recalls that Raolin Darksbane was born in the city; Yurian Stonebow was born some time later. Lews Therin rages in Rand's head that they are both fools to have traveled to Far Madding, as neither men nor women can channel the Power while in the city. Rand smiles grimly as he thinks, They enemies were fools. He left discreet suggestions and hints in the Stone of Tear, the Aesdaishar Palace in Chachin, and other famous places, that led to Far Madding. Thinking they were on his trail, the gullible Asha'man immediately went to the city. As Rand follows Rochaid, he stumbles into an Aielman. Lews Therin whispers that Rand has destroyed them, and also comments, "How many will we three kill before the end, I wonder." Rochaid turns into a narrow alleyway, so narrow that the only way to proceed is in single file. Rand follows him, and walks into the trap. Rochaid tries to attack him, but Rand breaks his windpipe. Raefar Kisman is on one of the low roofs, and leaps down with a sword as Rand is on top of Rochaid. Perhaps sensing something is wrong, or because of his ta'veren luck, Rand rolls away from the weak body, and Kisman, too late, plunges his sword into a surprised Rochaid. They both hear the Street Guards approaching, and Kisman tells Rand that if they are found, both of them will be executed, so they agree to call a truce. Kisman runs one way, Rand the other. He is sure that the Far Madding Counsels would not harm the Dragon Reborn, but would definitely hand him over to the White Tower as they have accepted Elaida's amnesty. : Kisman is furious with Rochaid. The latter was supposed to have waited for everyone to arrive, but he had wanted ultimate glory in killing the Dragon Reborn. The only thing that he had gotten was death. Kisman, he tells himself, wants power, not glory. He recalls how the M'Hael was furious when he ordered his attack on Rand in Cairhien and discovered that they had been revealed and their plan failed. He had given specific orders that Far Madding would be their last chance. Suddenly, Dashiva had vanished. Demandred had then ordered them to kill Rand, and not let the M'Hael know of it. Moridin had told them to kill Rand as a last resort, but to bring his possessions to him. Kisman is brought back from his world of thoughts when he feels pain through a sudden slash on his arm. The wound is black, and feels like it is burning. Kisman tries to run, to go to safety, but it is too late. Blackness approaches, and he falls. : Rand returns to the inn he is staying in. He tells Lan, who is in the common rooms, what happened, and gathers Nynaeve, Alivia, and Min to his room. There, he tells them to pack as lightly as possible. They are leaving. He sits down to draw pictures of the four rogue Asha'man, and finds that his pictures look life-like. He was never good at drawing. However, Lews Therin was. That fact should have bothered him. Should have. But it didn't. : Slayer steps out of Tel'aran'rhiod and finds himself in a bedroom of an inn. He becomes Luc. There are two figures on the bed, and he promptly stabs them with his poisoned daggers. He likes to see who he kills, as a general rule, so he turns them over, and is dissappointed that they are not who he was expecting. He returns to Tel'aran'rhiod and meets his employer. He can see nothing of the employer except that he is a man. Slayer believes that the man must be one of the Chosen, as they are one of the special few who know how and where to find him. His employer tells him to wait for more instructions. Slayer agrees, and Travels to another place. The only thing he likes more than murdering people is killing wolves. He turns into Isam and begins the hunt. Characters * Rand * Manel Rochaid * Nynaeve * Lews Therin * Min * Raefar Kisman * Lan * Mistress Nalhera Innkeeper * Alivia * Padan Fain] * Isam / Luc Referenced * Savion Amhara * Raolin Darksbane * Yurian Stonebow * Elayne * Aviendha * Torval * Dashiva * Gedwyn * Elaida * Demandred * Mazrim Taim * Moridin Places * Far Madding * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Tear * Illian * Caemlyn * Aren Mador * Fel Moreina * Plains of Maredo * Chachin * Cairhien (city) * Two Rivers